Rising Ether
by RosarioVampireBoy
Summary: Ether, an elf with a dark past will now face that darkness once again. When an evil warlord rises it will be up to him, and his comrades to push it back, but will it be enough? Will Ether fall victime to the darkness, or will light shine through? One thing is for sure, this will be their most dangerous task yet.


Rising Ether

Prologue

Horrific Beginnings

The screaming, that terrible, screeching screaming, he wanted to stop so much. As the young elf hid down below the house all he could hear were the screams of MCs people as one by one they fell. The air was thick with death as he held dagger close to his chest. His town, his home, how could he just sit back and let them take everything away? But what could he do? What could a six-year-old possibly do against a horde of monstrous orcs? Nothing, and so as his mind faded the screams faded into oblivion as his mind finally gave out.

What seemed like hours though had only been forty minutes when he awoke from his slumber. Seeing as how he wasn't dead though he guessed the invisibility spell his parents had cast onto the underground shelter had worked. Without his scent to pick up those beasts must had thought they had taken out the last of the children. As he emerged from his safe haven though the sounds of blazing fire, and creaking would could be heard from all around. Blood covered the ground as did the limbs of his people. It was all just too horrible; but what about his parents?

"Mommy? Daddy? Aiser?!" he called out as he dragged his feet across the ground.

No answer, nothing from anyone? His village, the place he had grown up in was all but gone. As he forced himself across the ground he could feel his heart cracking, it was going to break soon. The sight of his fellow elves slain like pigs for slaughter, began mixing his sadness with rage as he let out a loud scream. Where was he to go now? He had no home, and no money, and without a home he too would find himself among the dead.

"Please Aiser, help me~" he pleaded as he fell to his knees.

But as he collapsed he thought he saw something familiar. Could it had been his father, mother, and brother's armor? As he moved closer though he learned the dark, harsh truth about what had happened. Laying before him were the decapitated bodies of his family. The mother who had given birth to him, the father who had raised him up, and the brother who inspired him. As tears poured from his eyes he took the only weapon he had, and began stabbing the ground with great force. Every bit of sadness and rage filled each lunge as he whimpered.

"Mommy, daddy, please come back." he whimpered as he tried to cuddle up with their bodies.

What else could he do? He mind as well had been dead. The coldness of his parent's bodies just made his heart shatter into bits and pieces. With his death soon to come he waited for the monsters to return so that maybe he could join his family in the afterlife, but when he looked up something caught his eye.

His brother's sword, it was still in his hand. Made by the giants of Amnear, it was said to bring courage to those who needed it. As he let go of his family he stood back up and walked around to take up his brother's sword. The grip was still warm, and the blade still shined as the blood of their enemy covered it. The blood of his enemy, there was no other choice. If he wanted to live he couldn't give it. As his fingers wiped up the blood from the blade he began spreading it over his arms, legs, and face, if he ran into them at least they wouldn't catch his scent. It was as his brother had taught him; if he gave up then and there, it was all but over. And so with the blade of his family at his side he took one last look back before leaving behind everything.

"Goodnight." was all he could say to everyone, before taking his leave into the forest.

To leave the place he was brought in, it hurt, but he knew if he wanted his kind of live on he couldn't just give up on life, and the blade he held would help him out. Still where could he go for help? The only town closest to him was the town of Amnear, and that was miles away. With his head held high though he began his trek to the west, towards the city of immigrants.

Days turned to weeks, and with barely any hunting experience he couldn't rely on the wild life for sustenance; so to keep on going all he could drink and eat were berries found in the forest, and water from a stream or lake. Upon the third week though his body began lagging behind. He didn't even have the strength to hold the blade up, but instead drag it across the ground.

"Food..." he groaned as his stomach grumbled.

There was only so much berries and water could do for him. He was so used to eating big meals of both meat and veggies that eating so little didn't really do much for him. Still, he had a mission, and that was to reach shelter. As he dragged himself along though he thought he heard talking, and it was getting closer. Quickly he tried to hop into a nearby bush. With his breathing silenced he peaked out as he heard them approaching.

"So which way now genius?" he heard as his eyes scanned each one of them.

An eternal giant, a normal elf, and a wolf, but what caught his eyes was the armor they were wearing. It looked just like the armor the guards from Amnear wore, but what were they doing out there? Were they headed to his village? Wait, if they were from the city, then that meant maybe they could help him. As he kneeled in the bush though he saw them walking away.

"Please, don't go." he begged as his vision began to blur.

The weeks were starting to catch up with him as he tried to drag him and his blade out of the bush. His little arms could only pull him so far though as he tried to call out for them, but with his throat being so dry it only hurt. With only half his body sticking out he gathered up his breath and let out his last plea.

"Help!" was all he could muster as his mind began to fade.

The last thing he saw were the feet of the giant headed right for him before he finally closed his eyes. Was he safe now? If so he couldn't really feel it as his hand gripped the hilt of his sword as tight as he could. He knew it was up to him to get to safety, and it seemed it might had worked. He wasn't too far away from the city, but still he just couldn't go on anymore. His life was forever changed after that day, the day of death, fire, and sadness.

So, he had found a new home in the city of Amnear, a city ruled by the eternal giant king Serion, and his lovely queen Rosa, but it just didn't fill the void that those damned monsters had made. Yeah sure there were other races in the city as well, from goblins, to dwarves, and heck even some anthros managed to make a life there, but it just wasn't his home. As he sat in the kingdom palace, upon the giant table he could only listen as the servants whipped him up a small bowl of stew.

"Poor kid, to see something like that at such a young age." Serion said as his wife walked in.

"Do not fret my love, he'll find happiness here. I'm sure of it." she followed up as they both looked at the tiny boy sitting on the table, his eyes completely void of life.

"Do we have the men working on finding out who did this?" he asked.

:"Yes, they've determined that a group of orcs had invaded his village, and slaughtered his people for food."

"Grrrr, monsters, the lot of them." he growled just as the food was being brought out.

With a small bowl of soup in hand their cook Louise brought it out to him, with a spoon to help. Instead of lighting up though he found himself just staring at the food. His mind was so jumbled up that he could barely eat, but upon instinct he began devouring the potatoes and carrots. Even though it hurt his throat he swallowed every bite until it was all gone.

After his little meal though they decided to let him go free for the time being; at least that way he could get use to his new home. As he walked along the roads though he noticed it was a lot more lively than his old home. Hundreds of people flooded the streets in search of supplies to buy, but as for him he was still trying to cope with what had happened. In his mind he knew he had to forget, and move on with his life. He couldn't be such a downer if he was to grow up big and strong, but still it was just too soon for him to do that.

"One, two, three, and four." he said as he counted the gold pieces the king had given him.

As he walked along though he began getting a feeling that he was being followed. As he stopped a shadow covered him as something big stood behind him. What was it? With his nerves on fire he gripped the handle of his blade, and quickly turned; only to find a tall girl towering before him. An eight foot tall child? That was impossible, unless she was...

"Uh, hello?" he said as he lowered his blade.

All she gave in return was a smile as those purple eyes of hers lit up from the sun. As he looked up at her though he noticed that she was actually very pretty, with her hair being short, and those beautiful purple eyes, and even if she was much taller than him that didn't mean anything. As he stood there though he felt her wrap her arms around him, before hugging him like a doll.

"Oof, uh..."

"There, there, it will be alright." she said as he patted his head.

He honestly felt more like a play toy to her, but as he was held to her large frame he began feeling that warmth again, the warmth of a loved one. Perhaps moving on wouldn't be so bad after all. And so a new chapter began in the life of young Ether, a chapter that would bring both happiness, and hardships, but with new friends, and his brother's sword at his side, he knew he would pull through no matter what. That was hid code, the words he lived by.


End file.
